Lost in love
by Lilaaaaaa
Summary: This year on fairy tail's annual ball, Juvia decides to finally tell Gray how she feels about him. But when she sees him at the ball, he only seems to be interested in Lucy. Juvia decides to take a vacation. But when she is not back after a month the guild members start to worry. Gray decides to go look for her. He doesn't realize why, but for some reason he really wants her back.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in Love

Tonight was the annual Fairy Tail ball. It will start at ten o'clock. There will be music and booze. That will be mostly drunken by Cana obviously. Everyone would dress nicely. The men will wear suits and the women will wear gowns. But there was no one that spend more time to pick out the right dress than Juvia. She had to make sure Gray would notice her this night. Usually he just ignored her, but tonight he wouldn't. She would ask him to dance with him. When he would see how beautiful she looked and how well she could dance he would definitely ask her out. Then he would kiss her and ask her to be his girlfriend. She would of course say yes and then he would decide it wasn't enough to just have her as a girlfriend. He would propose to her and they would get married. Followed by 34 babies. She would have his Grayby's. Ooh look at the time. She was getting a little carried away had no time to fantasize about Gray.

Tonight she will try to turn her fantasy into reality. Time for hair and make up. She decided it was time for a new her style. She had grown her hair lately so now it reached the end of her back. It was almost straight, but there were soft curls in the bottom of it. She decided that today she wouldn't wear blue. No, she would wear that elegant, but sexy black dress with golden accessories. She finished her hair, did her make-up, painted her nails, got into her dress and completed the outfit with golden stiletto's. Juvia looked gooood! Just in time, because she had to go.

She got into a cab and reached the ball. She had never been invited to a ball before. She hoped she was dressed well for the event. She stepped inside the ballroom and feasted her eyes on the room. There was a champagne fountain, there were waiters, there was a band and there were little appetizers. She looked around. She thought she arrived right on time, but she was one of the first ones in. There was Levy with Gajeel. It seemed like Levy was trying her best to keep Gajeel of the stage. There was the master who seemed to be occupied with Poluschka, the human hater. And finally there was Lucy who seemed to be in a fight with Natsu. She decided to stay by her self for now. It got a little more crowded. But Juvia paid them no mind. She kept her eyed hopefully focussed on the door. And finally there he was. Gray walked in the ballroom with a bored look on his face. He was too perfect.

She was about to go to Gray, but then got stopped by old master Makarov.

'That is a nice dress you got on Juvia, the old dirty man told Juvia.  
'Thanks, where is Poluscha', she asked, knowing the old geezer had drunk too much.  
'She left by her self, but we don't have to, the old geezer winked.  
Juvia slapped the old man, knowing that he wouldn't remember it the next day. Makarov left to hit on some other younger girl and a little while later Juvia saw the old geezer receive another slap. She decided to look for Gray. She walked around the room and finally found him. As she got closer, she saw that another girl was also approaching him. Juvia walked as fast as she could, but the other girl reached him first. She was blond and wore a red, tight and short dress that left nothing to the imagination. Who was she? Juvia closed in on the two and the other girl looked behind her. It was Lucy! Lucy gave Juvia a short glance and turned her back on her again. What was she doing with Gray. Juvia told her she liked him, and still she was standing there with him in that ridiculous outfit. Juvia wondered if Lucy even read the dress code. It didn't say neglige it said gown. Stupid blonde the bluenette thought to her self. She decided to spy on them. After an hour they were still talking, only now Gray had his hand on Lucy's waist and they were standing closer together. They were laughing together and Juvia felt as if they were laughing at her. Lucy kissed Gray on his cheek and then they moved to the dancefloor. Juvia decided she wasn't going to stand there and look at them. She would leave the guild. She walked outside and ran into Levy.

'Where are you going?', Levy asked Juvia.  
'I am going on vacation', Juvia replied trying to stop the tears from rolling down. Then it started raining.  
'What are you doing out here?', Juvia returned the question.  
'Waiting for Gajeel. He is getting panter Lily down from one of the trees', Levy smiled.  
'Give him my regards', Juvia said and ran off.

Juvia was used to feeling alone, but when she met Gray she believed she wouldn't be alone for much longer. But it was obvious he didn't feel the same way. He chose Lucy over her. She decided to leave Magnolia for a while. Nobody would miss her anyway. She went to her apartment and packer her bags. Than she walked outside and stopped a cab. She finally allowed her tears to roll down her cheeks as the cab drove of in the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! REALLY MEANS A LOT! I HAVE EXAMS RIGHT NOW, BUT I STILL REALLY WANTED TO UPLOAD SOMETHING! HOPE YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY IT! **

Juvia was still in the cab. They were almost out of Magnolia. The cab driver turned to the still sobbing Juvia and asked her where she wanted to go. Somehow this question caught her of guard. Juvia didn't even know where she wanted to go. She told Levy she was going on vacation. She had to think fast, or she would have to sleep in this cab. Hmm, before she joined fairy tail she was a member of the phantom Lord guild. But she wasn't happy there either. Master Jose only asked her to join so he could make use of her powers. The only thing she liked about being in the guild was meeting her friend Gajeel, who was now a member of Fairy Tail. No, there was no reason left to return to that place.

'Could you drive to Hargeon Town please?' Juvia asked the cab driver.

'Yes, but it will take us longer to get there because of this annoying rain', the cabdriver replied.

Juvia suddenly got flashbacks from growing up in Hargeon Town. Her parents died and she was raised by her grandmother. She remembered the first time she went outside to play. She tried her best to make friends and even brought candy for the kids. But no matter what she tried, they didn't like her, because when she was around it would rain. At first they would just shut her out. She wasn't allowed to join them while they were playing. She decided to stay in the house instead of being ignored. A little while later her grandmother passed away. Her grandmother was the only one in the whole wide world that loved her. she started to get lonely and decided to make teru teru bozu dolls. These were magical dolls that would stop the rain. She went outside after being shut out and decided to try to make friends again but unfortunately things only got worse. This time the kids didn't just shut her out, but they would pick on her. They accused her of making voodoo dolls and they always laughed at her. And now she would go back there. She tried to cheer herself up with the thought that this time she was more experienced with her powers and she was able to control it. Well, most of the time. Gray breaking her heart was the one exception.

The cab driver finally reached Hargeon Town and she stepped out of the cab, paid the man and stepped inside the house that her grandmother left her. She looked around her. Nothing had changed. It was exactly the same.

Juvia carried her suitcase upstairs and stepped foot inside her old bedroom. It was untouched. She saw the teru teru bozu dolls lying on her bed. She placed them on her nightstand and entered her bed. Juvia closed her eyes and remembered promising herself she would never return to this unfortunate place. So what on earth was she doing her?


	3. Chapter 3

Juvia almost jumped out of bed. She had tears in her eyes and quickly looked outside. Luckily it wasn't raining. She had control over her powers again. She just had a nightmare. About her childhood and some features of Gray and Lucy. She couldn't sleep anymore so she decided to leave her bed and clean the house. She hadn't seen so many cobwebs in her live. She walked into her grand mothers old room. She hadn't been her for a long time. She saw a picture of her grandma and her. She picked it up. She was too little to remember, but she seemed happy. She really missed her grandmother. She took the picture and placed it in her own room. After a while of cleaning the sun reached the sky and it was finally morning. Juvia decided to take a walk outside. She thought she dress up nicely for her reunion with this Town. She picked out a white sleeveless dress with golden straps and completed her outfit with her golden stiletto's and her golden purse. She felt like wearing a dress to feel pretty. After Gray completely ignored her she needed to feel pretty again. She was in control of the weather and she would make sure there was no rain today. She headed for the door and stepped outside. She saw the old park where she used to play. By her self of course. Then she saw her old school. It was closed. Probably because it was weekend. Juvia went around the corner and bumped into someone. She dropped her purse and the person she bumped into picked it up. He handed the purse to her and looked up to a tall and very handsome guy. He had dark brown hair, green eyes and charming dimples. He was gorgeous and she hated him.

'Juvia, is that you?', The guy asked her.  
'Yes this is Juvia', Juvia replied.  
'It has been so long since I have seen you. You look amazing', the guy said while unleashing his dimples on her.  
'Juvia has to go now', Juvia said while biting her lip, making her look unbelievably hot.  
'Oh come on! Have a drink with me. I promise I won't take up too much of your time', The guy replied.  
'Juvia can't', She said and walked away.

The guy looked at her until she walked around another block. She walked very fast. He was amazed that she could walk so fast considering those stiletto's on her feet. Yup, Juvia certainly had gotten a lot hotter.

Juvia practically ran home after running into that guy. She couldn't believe he was the first person she would see after her absence. How dare he even talk to her after breaking her heart and leaving her because he found her to gloomy and he didn't like the rain around her. He was the first man she ever loved. After he broke her heart she thought she would never love again. That was until she met Gray. The man that also broke her heart. However Gray was never her boyfriend, but this man was. That damn Bora. Juvia wished she would never run into him again.

**Guys, a very short chapter for you. I have my exams tomorrow. I just feel guilty when I don't upload. Please review. I am going to need something that makes me happy when going through exam week. Let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I made two tests already. The next one in Thursday, so I have a little time to write some for you. To make up for the short chapter last time, I shall now redeem myself with a extra long chapter. I think this is my longest chapter so far for any fan fiction I have ever written. Thanks to the people that wished me good luck. I think the**

**Exams went all right. Maybe you are my good luck charms. Please read, enjoy and review **

Juvia sat down at the kitchen table. She felt completely miserable, empty and alone. She decided to camp out here for a while. She promised herself she wouldn't leave this house until she was over Gray. Of course that's when Juvia's stomach started to grumble. As stubborn as she was, she knew she had to leave the house eventually to buy food. She stepped outside and noticed it was starting to get dark. She decided to hurry. The faster she got her food, the faster she could go back inside.

Juvia walked to one of her favourite restaurants from when she was younger. She loved it for two reasons. One, they had a take-away service. That way she didn't have to be surrounded by people that didn't like her. Two, because they sold her favourite noodles with fireballs. Fireballs were spicy meatballs that were actually on fire. Of course she wouldn't eat them while they were still on fire. She used to blow them out like they were birthday candles and she would wish for someone to love her. And at a certain point she thought that her wish came through. Aaah forget it Juvia, it is all in the past, she told herself. She walked up to the front desk of the take away service and was ready to order. But then she saw another familiar face. It was Misuki Tanaka. She was a tall, slim and not to mentions beautiful woman. She had long brown curly hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes. She wore a pink dress that left nothing to the imagination. It was a low cut dress, that was way too short. And again, Juvia hated this person.

'Why Juvia, is that you?', the woman smiled.

It was the same smile she had years ago and it was the smile Juvia hated. It was as if Misuki was a spider and a bug had just gotten trapped in it's web.

'Hello Misuki, Juvia would like to order noodles with fireballs', Juvia replied.

'Coming right up', Misuki said and she was heading to the kitchen to pass on Juvia's order.

Juvia thought about running off while the coast was clear but it was too late. She already saw Misuke rushing back to her place behind the front desk.

'Joehoee Juvia, I am glad you didn't bring the rain with you today. It is way too gloomy', Misuki said with a mean and rude undertone in her voice.

Juvia decided not to respond to Misuki, knowing it would only get worse.

'Juvia, Misuke continued. Shouldn't you order for your dolls or aren't they hungry?'

Juvia's face was now facing the ground. She didn't thought these comments would hurt her as bad as they did, but she was wrong. She felt like she was reliving these horrible events all over again.

'Ooh by the way Juvia. Where are your friends? Oh sorry, I forgot your grandma passed away.', Misuke continued with a pure evil grin on her face.

Normally she would have attacked someone if they would talk to her this way, but now she was just immobilized. She felt like if she would use her powers the people here would only find her weirder.

'THAT'S ENOUGH!, how dare you speak to Juvia in this way!?'

Juvia looked up hoping to see Gray, but she knew she was wrong. She knew whom that voice belonged to. ….. Bora.

'Bora, I didn't hear you come in', a shocked Misuke said.

She always liked Bora and she hated Juvia even more after they had gotten together.

'Order 702 is ready!', a voice came from the kitchen.

'That's mine', Juvia nearly whispered.

'Well, what are you waiting for Misuke, go get the lady's dinner and hurry!', Bora said.

'Right away', Misuke said with a devilish look in her eyes.

If possible, she hated Juvia even more than she did before.

'Juvia, how have you been?', Bora asked Juvia.

'Juvia is fine…. Bora-sama', she replied. It had been a while since she called him sama, but today he was very nice for her. Maybe she should forgive him, she thought.

'Here is your order Juvia', Misuke said with a fake smile on her face.

'Thank you', Juvia replied.

Misuke and and Bora exchanged a look and Juvia walked out the store. Finally she could go home with her food. Her stomach was acting insane and she knew that if she wouldn't eat soon, she would pass out. She opened the box of food and prayed Misuke didn't put poison in it. She took out the chopsticks and she was just about to take a bite of her noodles.

'Juvia wait!;, Bora yelled.

Juvia turned around and saw Bora running towards her.

'Bora sama', she said with a asking tone in her voice.

'It is dark outside. I want to make sure you get home safely, so if you don't mind I will walk you home.', Bora said.

'Juvia doesn't wish to burden you. Juvia can take care of her self', Juvia replied.

Then it hit her. She could take care of herself. She had been doing it most of her life.

'I insist, and I am not taking no for and answer', Bora said while unleashing those dimples making it hard for Juvia to say no.

'Alright then, Bora-sama will walk Juvia home', she agreed.

Bora took of his jacket and placed it around Juvia.

'Arigato Bora-sama', Juvia thanked him.

'No problem, a beautiful lady shouldn't e cold', he replied with a wink.

Maybe it could have been a romantic moment if Juvia's stomach didn't start to grumble again.

'Seems like someone is hungry', Bora said making Juvia blush into a new shade of red.

'BRGRGREVGB', this time it wasn't Juvia's stomach, but Bora's.

'Excuse me, I didn't get the chance to order, Bora said.

'Juvia will share with you', Juvia said feeling relieved and more comfortable that her stomach wasn't the only one that was out of control.

Juvia was about to re-open the box with food.

'Let me guess, noodles and fireballs', Bora said.

'Yes', a blushing Juvia replied.

Bora took the box of food out of Juvia's hands.

'I hope you don't mind, I remembered you used to blow out the fireballs and make a wish', Bora said while blowing out the fireballs.

'And right now', he continued with a meaningful look in his eyes, ' I need to wish for a second chance with the woman that I love.

**This long chapter has come to an end. Wooow, my neck is sore from sitting in the same position the entire time. Well hope that you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Please pretty please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Finished my exams. Time for a new chapter! Hope it will turn out ok. **

Bora and Juvia were walking towards her house. Bora insisted on making sure she got home safely. Juvia's mind was wondering around. She was totally confused right now. She was so used to hating Bora that she had forgotten what it was like to love him. To be with him and enjoy his company. She had flashbacks of the two of them walking to her house before. He would kiss her until they reached the door and she would blush all the way there.

'Juvia, you seem distracted', Bora said.

Juvia's turned back to earth land and she realized her mind had been absent for a while now.

'I am sorry Bora-sama. Juvia was just thinking of old memories', Juvia replied.

'I am sorry for how I treated you Juvia', Bora said with his head facing the ground.

'It's ok. Juvia forgives Bora-sama', Juvia replied.

'It is not ok. I am very ashamed of what I did to you. I hope I will be able to make things right again, but I am not sure whether I deserve to', Bora said.

'How do you plan to make thing right?', Juvia asked Bora.

'I know I am asking for way too much here. If you want to slow me or punch me in the face that's alright, but I was hoping for a second chance', Bora said.

'A second chance…', Juvia said while biting her lip.

'Unless you are seeing someone', Bora said.

'Well, Juvia is', And she stopped her sentence.

'Of course you are seeing someone. I should have known. I just hope this one is worthy of you', Bora said.

'Juvia is not seeing someone', Juvia finally said.

Juvia was still madly in love with Gray, but maybe it was time for her to move on. He made it obvious he wasn't interested in her when he was at the ball with that traitor Lucy. Meanwhile Bora was trying to make up for the past. Maybe she shoud give him a chance.

'You are not? Great! Can I pick you up for dinner tomorrow?', Bora asked.

'Sure, but Juvia wants to take things slow', Juvia said.

They reached her door and Juvia was about to enter her house. Bora then smoothly turned her around in his arms. He looked into her eyes. He moved closer to her. Then finally he hugged her.

'Goodnight Juvia', Bora said.

'Goodnight Bora-sama', Juvia replied.

Juvia stepped inside. She felt lightheaded, but not necessarily in a good way. She felt like there was something risky about dating Bora again. He might have changed, but Juvia didn't forget how much he hurt her.

**That was it. Hope you enjoyed it enough to review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Another new chapter. Hope you all like this one. **

The sunrays were announcing a new day. Juvia pulled the covers of her bed over her head. No, she was not ready for another day; She needed another night to think everything over. She was so confused. She needed a night that would clear everything up. But when the covers couldn't keep the bright sun light away, she decided there was no reason to be stubborn and got up from out of her bed. Time to get ready.

As she came from the shower, Juvia decided to dress up a little. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her blue hair reached the end of her back. She recently decided to let it grow. Her long porcelain legs and her wide hips, small waist and voluptuous chest. Her big brown eyes seemed to be drowning in uncertainty. They seemed to be searching for something or someone. Even though she couldn't discover any imperfection, she hated the total package. Or maybe it wasn't the package she hated, maybe she was dissatisfied with was inside of the package.

She walked to her closet and decided to make the most out of the day. The sunlight reminded her that she was not in a terrible mood, otherwise it would have been raining, but luckily the sun was still shining bright and she would do the same. She picked out black shorts and a white strapless shirt and was on her way to the kitchen for some breakfast when the doorbell started to ring.

Three nights had passed since the Ball. Gray Fullbuster was walking around in his apartment. He thought back to the night of the ball. It was a very weird night. First of all, Lucy couldn't turn away from him and secondly Juvia who was always stuck to him like glue was nowhere to be found. At first he thought she didn't come, but then he heard Makarov telling Gajeel how sexy she looked in her black dress. Gajeel then of course punched the old dirt back as Juvia's best friend. He didn't know why it bothered him so much to hear that old slime ball talk about Juvia in that way. She liked him, not the other way around right? And somehow he also hoped she didn't see him with Lucy. Lucy who offered herself to him, just t make Natsu jealous. Natsu had finally made up his mind that he wanted to be with Lisanna, and Lucy thought if he would see her with Gray he would get jealous and pick her over lisanna. Gray had to admit he enjoyed the attention, but he would never sleep with Lucy. Lucy, who dated his best friend. Even though Natsu was an annoying jerk most of the time, he still wouldn't do that. for some reason Juvia came to the ball and ignored him. She had never done that before. He wondered what could have happened that made her keep her distance from him. What if she didn't want him anymore? What if she met someone else? Gray had an unsettling feeling about this and decided to clear things up. He would find Juvia and ask her face-to-face.

**That's it. Please, please, please le me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews, I mean it. The best thing for me is opening my mail and seeing new reviews, followers, favorites and all that! I'm sorry it was short. Yesterday it was my birthday. I took some time from this day to write a bit, because I wanted to share this day with you. I hope you will like this next chapter I prepared for you. **

Gray got up from his bed and got dressed. It was time to find out what was going on. He headed to the exit of his apartment. As he stood by the door he noticed it was raining hard. This must be Juvia's doing he thought. She must have been so jealous, seeing him with Lucy that she caused this horrible rain. But Gray was a top notch wizard him self and he wasn't afraid of a little bit of rain. As he got outside he magically turned the rain into an ice umbrella and kept on walking. The rain that came by also turned into little ice crystals. The guild was only five minutes away from here. He would find out soon enough what was going on with Juvia and this tremendous amount of rain that was falling down on Magnolia.

Juvia got up to open the door. As she peeked through the door window she saw Boro-sama standing there with a smile and flowers. Juvia looked at the bouquet. The flowers looked like tropical wild flowers in all the colors of the rainbow. Flowers she had never seen before. The blue cover was being kept in place with a golden ribbon. Just like her hair was. She decided to open the door.

'Boro-Sama, what are you doing here?', Juvia asked.

'I told you last time that we would eat together right?', Bora replied.

'Juvia is confused. I thought Juvia and Boro-sama would have dinner together', Juvia replied.

'We can still have dinner together, but I couldn't wait until dinner to see you', Bora replied and handed her the flowers.

Juvia who started to blush senseless decided to let him in. Suddenly all her fears were gone. She trusted Bora completely. She wanted to let him in. She wanted to be with him.

Gray finally reached the guild. With his eyes set on the door he launched himself to the entrance using Ice magic. That's when Lucy walked outside. Again she looked different from when they first met. Lucy was wearing a black mini mini skirt, with a top that looked more like a bra. Gray pitied her. Before she was happy and confident. And now that she was alone, she lowered herself. Probably just to get attention from Natsu. She even offered herself to him. All these ridiculous woman. They were going crazy over men and seemed to loose there common sense in the process. Gray would never allow someone to have this kind of affect on him. No, he was not stupid enough to let that happen. All he cared about was being a greater wizard and completing jobs. Some women here and there was alright, but he never got emotionally involved with them. Lucy came closer, but her eyes were empty. She didn't even see Gray as she passed him. Gray didn't say anything either. He figured she would probably start crying and then he would have to comfort her. And knowing himself he was not the best man for that job. It would be better fitted for Natsu, but since that douchebag was the one that hurt her, she would just have to manage alone. He wondered if Juvia would be sitting inside with those empty eyes, waiting for him.

Gray pushed the door open and walked in. It was crowded. His eyes started to search for Juvia, but so far he didn't see her. He saw Bisca and alzack, Natsu and Lisanna who were cuddling up. That explained why Lucy was looking so empty. Other then them he saw Makarov, Gajeel and Lily. Gajeel who kept a close eye on the guild's entrance. He appeared to be waiting for someone and Gray had a pretty good guess on whom. As he looked through the guild he saw a lot of familiar faces, but not the one he was somehow hoping to see. He turned around and thought of going back home. Juvia was probably sitting at home being miserable after seeing him with Lucy. She would turn up sooner or later. As he turned around he saw Levy entering the guild.

'Hi Gray', Levy said with a little giggle.

'Hi Levy, I think Gajeel is waiting for you', Gray said

Levy's cheeks were on fire as she heard the name Gajeel.

'Did you hear from Juvia', Levy asked, smoothly changing the subject.

'She s probably at home right?', Gray asked.

'No, she went on a vacation', Levy replied.

'Whaaaat?', Gray asked.

'uhu', Levy nodded.

'Where?'. 'Where did she go then?', a shocked Gray asked.

'I don't know, but she seemed to be in a hurry. Oh and Gray she looked so beautiful. With her long blue locks and she was dressed in black and gold. You should have seen her. Her figure is unbelievable', Levy sighed looking down on herself and starring at her not too obvious chest.

'Yes, I am ware that Juvia looks good, but you have no idea where she went?', Gray asked.

'I am sorry Gray;, Levy said and with that she left a confused Gray behind.

Gray was standing in the hallway of the guild. So Juvia dressed up and went on vacation. Why would she dress up and for whom? All this time Juvia probably had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who she goes to visit. Levy finally must have caught her. All this time she was too timing him. Ok Gray he thought to himself. Technically it wasn't too timing, because nothing happened between the two of them. But he couldn't help feeling cheated on. He was going to find her and confront her. Why he cared so much he didn't know. But he did and he wasn't going to stand for it!

**How about this for a long chapter? Almost 3 pages. I tried writing longer than I usually do, due to complaints about the short chapters. I hoped you liked it. Please review as a late birthday gift **


End file.
